


Shower Music

by LuckyBanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marijuana, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, so nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean share a similar taste in music. But Dean hates it when you steal his tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Music

You flip the well worn tape over in your hands. Choosing side A, you pop it into the archaic cassette player. ‘Highway to Hell’ starts blasting, echoing through the tiny bathroom. You do a little dance as you shimmy out of your clothes, turning on the water in the shower. The water feels intoxicating on your very tired muscles. You begin to sing along, at the top of your lungs; so loudly that you don’t hear the rapping at the door. You never bothered locking the bathroom door in the bunker. There was no need. The boys respected your boundaries...usually. 

“Did you take my tape??” A very annoyed, bassy voice cuts through your revery. You let out a scream, realizing that you are not alone. Your shock dissolves into laughter as you realize that Dean is in the room with you. 

“Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me!” You instinctively cover your chest with your arms, even though you are separated by an opaque curtain. “Sorry buddy, I know you hate it when I swipe your tapes, but I needed shower music!!”

“What the hell is shower music??” Dean asks, maintaining his mock annoyance. 

“There is appropriate music for all situations, Dean. Driving, showering, doing the dishes…” You giggle. 

“AC/DC works for showering, so pray tell, what is appropriate dishes music??”

“CCR, obviously.” you snort. “Now get the hell out of here!!! I’m trying to relax!” you begin to hum again. 

“Well I’m about to go on a supply run, and I need my DRIVING music!” Dean snaps off the tape.

“Hey!!” you whine, popping your head out of the curtain. “Don’t harsh my buzz!” 

Dean’s eyebrows cock up at the sight of your slippery wet clavicle. You throw the curtain back and hide again, giggling once more. Reluctant to give up the chance to sneak another peek, Dean lingers, making a huge production of removing the tape from the machine. He turns around when he hears the flick of a lighter. 

“Are you HOT BOXING my shower???” 

“You’re the one who said we needed a break. So I’m having a break!” You inhale the smoke deeply, it caresses your lungs. 

“That’s it,” Dean puts the tape back on, music and smoke fill the room. You can sense movement behind the curtain and wonder what the heck Dean is doing. Suddenly, you feel a blast of cold air as a very naked Dean climbs in the shower with you. You are stunned into silence at this new development, forgetting even to cover yourself. You stare at him, his broad chest, his strong muscular arms, his cock.. it was really a thing of beauty. Intimidatingly large, even while still limp. Dean grabs the joint and takes a deep haul. Remembering your own nakedness, you whip around exposing your back to Dean. 

“What the hell, Dean!” 

“Oh, please, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Dean reaches around you, avoiding the stream of hot water, passing you the joint. You giggle and grab it, taking another drag. The effects of the weed and the hot water start to go to your head, making you dizzy and euphoric. The steam and smoke wrap around the both of you as Dean places his hot hands on your shoulders. He begins massaging, softly at first, then hard, almost painfully, working the knots out of your neck and shoulders. 

You sigh in complete relaxation, your self-consciousness melts away. You turn around and pop the joint back into Dean’s mouth. He takes a drag and butts out the remains of the joint, leaving it in a puddle by the tub. For a long moment, you both stand, stoned, staring at each other’s exposed flesh. You reach out and touch his firm chest, tracing the scars and bruises left over from the last hunt. Dean lets out a quiet, contented sigh. You move your hands up to his shoulders and around his neck, pressing your body against his in a hot, wet embrace. You close your eyes as Dean starts to plant small kisses along your neck, and across your jaw. He kisses your mouth, his saliva mixing with the water. Suddenly, his hands are all over you, caressing your ass, your hips, your thighs. Your head is swimming with pleasurable sensations, the heat, the water, the music, Dean’s hands…

You feel Dean’s weight shift, and he grabs your calf and wraps it around his waist. His fingers slide down your wet torso to settle on your hot centre. His fingers begin to work, alternating slow circles on your clit. Your body begins to adjust to the feeling of his strong hands working you, but too soon, he takes his hand away. Your eyes pop open in surprise as you feel his rock solid cock begin to push inside you. 

“Dean!..” you gulp, drowning in the sudden pleasure. He lets out a soft chuckle as he slides into you, stretching your walls. Your body shudders as he begins to slowly move inside you. You crave more, you reach down and grab his ass, forcing him even deeper. 

He begins to thrust into you mercilessly. You think you’re going to fall right out of the slippery shower, but his strong hands hold you firmly. You throw your head back, his relentless pumping causing waves of pleasure to radiate through your body. It is almost too much, the heat, the stretching, the thrusting…

You gasp for air as you feel your orgasm begin to curl inside you, sweet and sharp. You lose all control of your body as your hips buck against him. He bites you softly on your neck as you cum, hard and tight against his cock. Dean lets out a guttural moan as he follows suit, his rich cum spilling into you. You both pant, looking for fresh air in the stuffy shower. He releases your thigh from his vice-like grip, leaving little bruises in their wake. You feel the hot cum leaking out of you, mixing with the hot water from the shower head. Dean looks at you, as if for the first time, with soft, lustful eyes. 

Without saying a work, he grabs the removable shower head from its holster. Adjusting the spray to the softest setting, he brings it between your legs, washing away the remains of your juices, and his cum. You shiver at the sensation, still so sensitive from the hard fuck you just received. Dean places a final, deep kiss on your lips and kicks the shower knob with his foot, stopping the hot spray. 

Your legs are weak and wobbly, so Dean grabs you by the waist and hoists you into his strong arms. Dripping, he pulls you both out of the shower, placing you gently on the mat. “Relaxed now? “ He smirks. You smile and nod, dreamily. Dean grabs a fluffy towel and wraps it around your shoulders, rubbing you down with his hands. He gently smacks your towel covered ass, says with a smile, “Now stop stealing my tapes!” and turns the music up.


End file.
